<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Siblings Torn Apart by Toaverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782275">Two Siblings Torn Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse'>Toaverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blights’ Past And Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alador and Odalia are shitty parents, Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Loneliness, Public Humiliation, but mostly Odalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent duel for the last spot in the emperor’s coven leads to a set of twins being torn apart.</p><p>One had a choice in it, while the other had to suffer through that.</p><p>Luckily, it will always get better, even if the latter doubts it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Edric Blight &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blights’ Past And Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some thing I want to make very very clear:<br/>•Yes, yes, yes, I know that this is a situation that Eda and Lilith where in, but unlike them, Ed and Em basically had no choice (*cough cough* their parents forced them. *cough cough*).<br/>•If there’s anyone I’m going to villianize here, it’s Odalia.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is it, the day of the duel. The duel which is gonna determine which one of the Blight twins is gonna join the emperor’s coven.</p><p>Edric Blight, the younger one of the twins, is standing on one side of the outdoor arena, while his sister is standing exactly across from him on the other, both ready to battle this out the traditional way while many of the emperor’s guards and some of their peers are watching.</p><p>‘Okey...’ Edric thinks to himself. ‘Just make it look like you want to be in the coven, and let Em defeat you when the duel lasts too long.’ He goes over his plan one last time before taking a deep breath.</p><p>He really didn’t wanted it to come to this. He would much rather had Emira take his offer of her taking the last spot in said coven, but here they are because their mother wanted some entertainment...</p><p>Both Blight twins are equally powerful when it comes to their magic, so this duel might take a while.</p><p>It isn’t until the bell screams that the duel starts.</p><p>Emira is the first to attack, shooting beams of magic at Edric. Out of reflex, he dodges them with smooth teleportation, quickly making a large shield strong enough to block another beam, said beam hitting the stands afterwards.</p><p>The next thing Edric knows is that multiple clones of his sister attack him from all sides, all except one are obviously illusions. So he draws a circle in the air and expands it which smoothly transforms in a wind blow, making all the Emiras except the real one blow away. Having solved that, Edric quickly blocks the attack of his real twin sister.</p><p>‘This is already getting boring...’ he thinks to himself. He doesn’t really want to drag the duel out for too long, or continue the duel in the first place.</p><p>But before he can go over his plan to hold back a little, Edric gets a handful of sand in his face, particularly his eyes, which has been with no doubt been caused by his twin.</p><p>He gets enough sand out of his eyes to see Emira standing across from him with a just-drawn circe near her, before feeling a liquid being splashed in his face, some of it entering his mouth so he is forced to swallow it.</p><p>It doesn’t hit him what the liquid is until he tastes it.</p><p>‘Milk?!’ Edric’s thoughts scream. He feels his heart jump in his throat at the realization, knowing exactly what’s gonna happen next.</p><p>And right he is, as his allergic reaction responds in an instant. Edric can feel his face swoll up, as well as feeling rashes forming all over him.</p><p>And this happens in front of everyone...</p><p>All eyes of the emperor’s guards and his peers are on him now, waiting for more entertainment.</p><p>Edric can’t feel more embarrassed, more shamed, and more humiliated right now. He carefully looks around at his peers on the stands. Some look at him with sympathy, some with confused, but most of them with mockery.</p><p>It takes a moment of silence before they all laugh at him.</p><p>“Look at him, guys!”</p><p>“They don’t want you, balloonhead!”</p><p>“Who does he think he is, wanting to join the emperor’s coven?”</p><p>Those are some of the remarks Edric can understand his classmates say through all the laughing, along with many other remarks. Tears burn in his eyes as he sees some of them point at him.</p><p>Oh titan, he wants nothing more then to get out of here...</p><p>His gaze then shifts to Emira, the one who caused his current state. Edric can see through his tears that she regrets her actions, but he doesn’t really care right now. If anything, seeing her only makes it hurt more.</p><p>Without thinking twice, he teleports himself away from the arena, not being able to take the humiliation any longer. Which leaves Emira the victor.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ed...” she says out of regret. She obviously didn’t want to humiliate her twin brother, but that completely backfired.</p><p>“Emira Blight, we welcome you to the emperor’s coven!” A guard announces while holding Emira’s arm in the air, declaring her the winner.</p><p>The same people who laughed at Edric applauses for her, making Em feel even more guilty of her actions.</p><p>She really shouldn’t have listened to her mother...</p><p>•+•</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Emira.” Odalia praises her daughter, ignoring her expression of regret as she lays a hand on Em’s shoulder.</p><p>They’re back at Blight manor, where Odalia had thrown a party to celebrate her daughter’s achievement of having joined the emperor’s coven. There aren’t really many guests, if any at all. Only Emira and both her parents, Amity being on her way home at the moment.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be sorry, dear.” Odalia says, noticing her oldest daughter’s regret. “You did the right thing. Besides you wanted to be your own person, right?”</p><p>Emira’s ears perk at her mother’s last sentence. She’s right, really right, but the way she showed it wasn’t...</p><p>“Yes, b-but wasn’t exposing his allergy to the whole grade a bit harsh?” Emira asks her mother, already having an answer herself.</p><p>“He’ll get over it.” Odalia downplays. “What matters is that you made your family proud.”</p><p>Emira’s gaze turns to her father, who’s standing in the back. He has a mixed expression of disagreement and disappointment on his face, making it pretty clear that he doesn’t support what his oldest daughter had done.</p><p>But as always, he’s too much of a coward to say anything against his wife.</p><p>“Now, enjoy your party, and don’t feel guilty about it, okey?” Odalia says, or rather demands, as she places a piece of cake in front of her daughter.</p><p>Emira doesn’t answer. She only looks at the piece of cake in front of her before picking up a fork so she can eat, trying to push the guilt aside.</p><p>But yet, she’s still wondering if Edric is okey...</p><p>•+•</p><p>He’s definitely not doing okey.</p><p>While Emira’s celebration is taking place, Edric sits on the floor, all alone in his room injecting himself with a shot to calm his allergic reaction.</p><p>For 2 hours at most, memories of his humiliation haunt him, the laughter of his peers replaying in his mind over and over again.</p><p>And of cours his parents didn’t bother to check if he is okey.</p><p>All though it isn’t all that surprising, consider that they’re celebrating the fact that their favorite child has joined the emperor’s coven.</p><p>Or at least their mother’s favorite...</p><p>Edric lets out a sign through his nose, not really bothering to try breathing through his mouth until his medicine settles in his system.</p><p>Of cours Emira is her favorite! Why wouldn’t she? They look just like each other! Same gender, same eyes, same hair and everything!</p><p>SHE doesn’t have to hide the fact she needs glasses to properly see! SHE doesn’t have to walk around with a blurry sight just so her parents wouldn’t see her as an embarrassment! SHE wasn’t manipulated into choosing a different coven track just for her family’s status!</p><p>SHE doesn’t have allergies of any sort that “holds her back” or could be used against her!</p><p>All these memories come flooding back in Edric’s mind. From their mother throwing the blame onto him for something both he and Em did, to him being forced to drop the Beast Keeping track for his parents’ image.</p><p>Yet, despite all of that, Emira stood by his side.</p><p>For 17 years, they had been there for each other. They had been each other’s support system, they had each other to rely on whenever something happend at home.</p><p>They where each other’s best friend.</p><p>If Emira wasn’t there with him since day 1, Edric would be darn sure he would’ve thrown himself in the human realm as soon as he got the chance.</p><p>Those memories will stick with him forever, and Edric won’t ever trade them for the emperor.</p><p>And she had thrown all of that away a few hours ago...</p><p>She had used something that makes him vulnerable against him just to make their mother proud...</p><p>In front of everyone...</p><p>The medicine fluid in the syringe finally runs out. Edric pulls the needle out of his arm, not bothering to do something about the little drop of blood pouring out.</p><p>The laugher and remarks of his peers return to his mind, making him tear up again. He looks down at the ground, letting himself drown in misery.</p><p>His classmates will definitely make fun of him for this when he returns to school. They’ll probably point at him in the hallways while whispering to each other, or throw crappy remarks at him in class when the teacher’s back is turned. And no witch even bothering to stand up for him.</p><p>Because who in the demon realm would stand up for a witch who got embarrassed in front of the emperor’s guards?</p><p>He buries his face in his knees, trying to hide himself from this cruel world as he continues to think far into his potential lonely future.</p><p>In that moment, Edric Blight found himself all alone...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Which regular visitor of The Knee ever expects to meet a potential friend there?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: to clear up some confusion for the ones who already read this fic. I posted this yesterday. But after reading it again, I really wasn’t happy with the first half, so I yeeted it out to see if it made the story better for me.</p><p>It definitely does, not gonna lie :)</p><p>Also, instead of making it a one-shot again, I made it a second part to Two Siblings Torn Apart.</p><p>Anyways, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No no no no, Flaps! Don’t eat that!” Edric warns his bat-palismen who is just about to try and eat a stone.</p><p>Luckily, Flaps listens, and flies back to his familiar, landing on his head and settles there for the time being.</p><p>Edric smiles at his palismen before going back to looking at the snowy area of The Knee, sitting on a blanket half under a rock that’s often used as a lookout point.</p><p>He had been going to the snowy area from time to time for around 3 years by now, mostly to distract himself from the events that occurred in those years.</p><p>And those events mostly have to do with his own twin sister...</p><p>Edric’s expression changes to a sadder one, feeling those memories burst into his brain to replay them all over again.</p><p>Unfortunately, he can remember them like it was yesterday...</p><p>Ever since the day they where born, he and Emira had always been there for each other. When their mother obviously favored Em, when one of them got in trouble for accidentally destroying something, when it came to homework.</p><p>The Blight twins had a strong bond that looked like it could never break. Where Emira went, Edric followed.</p><p>Until the day he couldn’t...</p><p>It was the day they had to choose a coven to join. Obviously, their parents (especially their mother) wanted both of them to join the emperor’s coven.</p><p>Edric wasn’t really a fan of law enforcement in the first place, but given how harsh his mother would be when spoken against, he felt like he had no choice.</p><p>So both twins applied to join the emperor’s coven. And to their misfortune, their was only one spot left.</p><p>Hearing that news, Edric immediately told his twin sister that she could take the last spot instead of dueling for it, but Odalia wouldn’t have any of it. She tried to do a good word with some guards to let both twins join the coven, she even went as far to try to kick one kid out for that, but with no avail.</p><p>So the twins had no choice but to duel.</p><p>Edric knew that it would take awhile for one of them to win, they where equally strong in their illusion magic after all. Emira knew this as well, but she had something up her sleeve.</p><p>Then the day of the duel came.</p><p>As expected by most of their peers and the twins themselves, they where equally strong in their magic, and the duel mostly looked like it was going to be a tie.</p><p>But when Edric let his guard down for one second, Emira took the chance to use her twin’s dairy allergy against him.</p><p>She made an illusion of milk that hit Edric right in the face, unknowingly swallowing some of it as well.</p><p>But she didn’t have to! They could’ve agreed that he let her win! She could’ve used any other spell on him in that moment! But NO!</p><p>Yet despite it being an illusion, it still triggered an allergic reaction.</p><p>In the end, Emira was declared the winner, while Edric was a swollen mess of rashes for everyone to see and laugh at.</p><p>The latter can feel a lump forming in his throat when the memory replays in his head.</p><p>But that wasn’t even the worst of it.</p><p>The fact that his own twin sister, his best friend, would use something personal against him to win, broke him. It was by far the worst feeling he felt in his entire life.</p><p>After the duel, Odalia threw a party in Blight manor for her oldest daughter to celebrate her being in the emperor’s coven. While Emira received many congratulations and attention, Edric sat in his room taking an injection to calm his allergic reaction, while tears streamed down his cheeks.</p><p>Not being able to join the emperor’s coven, he had no choice but to join the illusionist coven. He obviously couldn’t join one of the smaller covens since he would’ve probably got disowned by his mother, so he joined the only major coven which he studied for.</p><p>Unfortunately though, contact between the Blight twins quickly faded.</p><p>While Edric was still upset at his twin sister for what she did, it also made him wish everything would be like normal as if that duel never happend.</p><p>He followed her everywhere, after all.</p><p>Heck, he even followed his sister when they had to chose their coven tracks. While Emira wanted to study Illusions, he wanted to study Beast Keeping. But his track choice was immediately shut down by their mother, her saying she wouldn’t allow any of her children “embarras themselves.”, and that Edric needed to “be more like his sister.”. So he just chose the Illusion track too.</p><p>One twin has to be the “unplanned” one...</p><p>Edric’s thoughts are cut off by his bat-palismen shifting in a more comfortable sitting position on the witch’s head. He smiled as Flaps tries to keep warm despite the cold.</p><p>After he joined the Illusionist coven, he got enough motivation to create his palismen. Fortunately, that certain type of wood to create one was still around in a known forest.</p><p>So, for the next few weeks, Edric went to that forest to create his staff and palismen, only relying on the information school had taught him.</p><p>Yes, he knew that it would’ve gone much easier and faster with parental supervision, but he didn’t want to get more crap from his parents then they already gave him.</p><p>And so his staff and Flaps where made, after long weeks of remembering and creating.</p><p>It felt good to finally have a living being near him at all times, even though Edric’s loneliness didn’t go away.</p><p>Having enough of seeing jade-green hair in front of his view, Flaps flies to his owner’s left shoulder to see the white area there.</p><p>Edric glances at his bat-palismen before watching the landscape of The Knee as well.</p><p>Even if his future is being alone with no witch or demon caring about him, he still has Flaps who does. That’s where partners-for-life are for.</p><p>But there are still these moments of wanting some witch or demon to care about him, someone who listens what he has to say and who he can be himself around again.</p><p>Maybe that hope will never come true, it certainly looks like it never will... but Edric at least has Flaps by his side.</p><p>Maybe it’s ment to be this way...</p><p>Edric’s thoughts are cut off when he hears someone walking on the rock half above him from his right. He carefully glances up from his right, and indeed sees someone who now stands on the rock, appearing to be a girl with turquoise-blue hair and big round glasses.</p><p>Anxiety hits Edric like a truck. He had never talked to someone who later arrived to The Knee when he was still there, always hiding in his tent when that was the case. Probably because he he doesn’t know how to talk to someone alone. He had never talked with anyone without Emira standing next to him, after all.</p><p>So, not wanting to be seen, Edric finds his only solution being hiding under the rock so that she can’t see him.</p><p>As he silently goes to hide under the rock, a plant on his right begins to grow and goes to the girl, which is obviously her doing. She says something that Edric can’t understand, but he’s too busy to hide under the rock, he’s almost there anyways.</p><p>That, until the same plant, now closely on his left, quickly shrinks to its normal length again. However, it hits his cheek with full force, not being able to let out a Yelp.</p><p>Unfortunately, the girl hears it.</p><p>Her ears perk, looking at her left to see where it came from, and sees the jade green haired witch almost under the rock she’s standing on.</p><p>“S-sorry!” She apologizes, her expression obviously a bit embarrassed, before climbing down to stand on the snow as well. “I-I didn’t saw you there.”</p><p>“It’s okey.” Edric reassures a bit awkwardly.</p><p>A moment of silence falls, before the girl notices Flaps.</p><p>“Is that a bat on your shoulder?” She asks out of curiosity.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s my palismen.”</p><p>“Cool!” She replays. “He doesn’t really look much like the bat queen, more like those bats that fly around here.”</p><p>Edric’s expression turns into a confused one, not really understanding what the other witch is talking about.</p><p>“Never mind.” She says, dropping the subject. “I’m Willow, by the way.”</p><p>“I’m Edric.” The jade haired witch says, introducing himself too, then pointing to his bat palismen. “This is Flaps.”</p><p>Willow nods, before turning her ladybug palismen and brings it to life as well. “I have a palismen as well. All though she’s quite small, we still manage to make it work.”</p><p>And the second Willow’s palismen flies off the staff, Flaos flies by and takes the ladybug in his mouth.</p><p>“Oh no...” Edric lets out, hoping that Flaps hasn’t swallowed the poor ladybug, Willow most likely hoping the same giving her expression. The jade haired witch whistles on his fingers, trying to get his palismen’s attention. “Flaps!” The bat turns to his owner with the ladybug still in his mouth. “Spit it out!”</p><p>Not wanting further trouble with his owner, Flaps does what he’s told and lets the ladybug go after flying down to the ground. The ladybug palismen can’t get to her owner fast enough.</p><p>“Sorry, Flaps can be as dumb as a rock sometimes.” Edric apologizes, trying to hide the embarrassment from his voice  as he silently demanded the bat to return to his staff.</p><p>“Beast Keeping?” Willow suddenly asks.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Where you in the beast keeping track at Hexside?” Willow asks again, making her question more clear. “You handled your palismen’s misbehavior pretty well.”</p><p>Edric went silent for a moment, thinking of a response before answering. “No, but it was my number 1 track choice.” He answers. “So after I graduated, I teach myself here.”</p><p>Willow nods again. She was about to say something in response when a different voice interrupts her.</p><p>“Willow, there you are!” A brown skinned with dark brown hair and a beard says, standing just in front of the rock above.</p><p>“Hey, dad!” Willow greets back, while her dad climbs down to the ground his daughter stands on.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to notice Edric.</p><p>“Who is this?”</p><p>“Oh, this is Edric. He was already here before us.” Willow answers.</p><p>“Hi, sir.” Edric greets nervously.</p><p>“I see.” He responds, looking at the jade haired witch. Edric however, can see the man’s expression saying; “Hurt my daughter once, and I’ll break every bone in your body...”.</p><p>Oh titan...</p><p>Not having anything else to look at, Edric looks at his watch to see what time it is.</p><p>“Well crap, I have to go to work.” the green haired witch says quite disappointed.</p><p>“Please, don’t mind my dad. He can be a bit too protective from time to time.” Willow apologizes, having noticed her dad’s expression, thinking that it may drive a potential friend away.</p><p>“Oh no, it isn’t that. I seriously have work soon.” Edric reassures, teleporting up to the small cliff next to the rock.</p><p>“Well...I guess I see you around?” Willow says, her expression turning into a sad one.</p><p>“Who knows. Maybe at The Knee again.” Edric respons, trying to give the other witch some hope. “So you can probably count on it.”</p><p>Her expression luckily turns into a smile again. She waves her hand, saying “bye” without any words. Edric does the same, before turning around and walking away.</p><p>As Edric leaves the snowy area, he feels a little bit of hope grow inside him. Hope of being able to solve and overcome his struggles.</p><p>Hope of feeling happy again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>